


Robots Don't Dance

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Love, M/M, Music, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Romance, Sanders Sides - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: After seeing Deceit and Remus dance a few times, Logan decides he wants to try it as well. So, when no one is around one evening, Logan takes to the common room to dance. Though, he is soon accompanied by a certain moral side.





	Robots Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Me: :(
> 
> My Brain: Logan and Patton dancing together
> 
> Me: :)

It was a quiet evening in the mindscape as Logan wandered into the common room, carrying a record player in his arms. He gingerly placed it on the table and shuffled through the three records he brought with him. He selected a record by the name of Simple Jazz and put it on the turntable. 

Today was the day, with everyone out and no one there to judge him. Logan Sanders was going to learn how to dance. 

Now, Logan had seen Deceit and Remus dance a few times. Though he wouldn't ever admit it, he loved watching Deceit and Remus's bodies twist and turn in all sorts of ways. It seemed they had a certain trust and love for each other that created a spell. A spell that Logan knew he could never reciprocate with someone else. So, he decided to do it with himself. 

The music began playing and Logan took up his arms and moved his feet to the rhythm. He twisted and turned his body, feeling exuberant as the music moved throughout his body and into his mind. 

Suddenly, there was a gasp and Logan turned around to see Patton standing there. His mouth agape and his eyes sparkling. Logan immediately felt the heat rush to his face and froze.  
They both stood there, Logan with a beat red face and Patton looking so joyful. When the sound of the record scratch broke the silence between them. 

"Logan, are you-" Patton began

"I-it's nothing," Logan sputtered, turning away from Patton. 

"There's no need to be so shy," Patton said, "I didn't know you had a passion for dance?"

Logan flushed even redder and stared at a spot on the floor, determining what he was supposed to say. When he heard the music start again and a hand pulling him into Patton's arms.

"May I have this dance?" Patton asked 

Logan stared a Patton and slightly nodded. Their bodies began to sway to the music that played lightly in the background. Logan could feel his heart beating faster and it felt like he was in a trance. Looking into Patton's brown eyes and speckled face. His breath hitched when Patton moved his hand to Logan's back and he came in closer. 

The music floated around them as they danced, entangling their bodies with twists and turns. Logan didn't want this trance to end but soon the music stopped and Patton started to gently pull away. But Logan pulled him back in and looked into his vibrant eyes.

"We can dance, even without music," Logan said softly 

Patton giggled and leaned in closer, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "I like dancing with you," he whispered. Logan swallowed hard but smiled and planted a kiss on top of Patton's hair. Making the moral side giggle even harder.  
They waltzed throughout the evening and until the clock hit Ten. At which point they reluctantly separated and Logan turned off the music. 

"That was...adequate," Logan smiled

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," Patton replied

Logan chuckled and gently grabbed Patton's hand, kissing it. "I would like that," he whispered. Now it was Patton's turn to blush as he covered his mouth. His face growing hot pink as he pulled away from Logan. 

"Me too," Patton grinned

They smiled at each other for a moment before Patton waved goodnight and went off to his room, leaving Logan there to clean up his things. Logan was a bit embarrassed, to say the least, about how he behaved around Patton. Yet, he couldn't help but feel they created a spell. 

"I hope we can cast another spell soon," Logan hummed

Logan chuckled and grabbed his things, heading to his room. The memories of the evening still fresh in his mind as he put away his things and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and let the memories gently rock him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and share. See you next fic :)


End file.
